


On Butterflies Wings

by PenguinProduction05



Series: Taboo Daboo [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Brainwash, Captive, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Rape, Sex Slave, Twisted Smut, sex with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: Lila Rossi failed Gabriel Agreste for the final time. At eighteen years of age, he plans to punish her behavior by giving her just what she wants. To be with an Agreste. Just, not Adrien Agreste.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Lila Rossi & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Lila Rossi, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Nathal - Relationship
Series: Taboo Daboo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137050
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The user Talik_Sanis deserves a big thanks for letting me run with this idea. A link to their work is here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talik_Sanis/pseuds/Talik_Sanis
> 
> Please check out their stuff, and again a HUGE thanks!

Lila was not in control anymore, she no longer had the upper hand. She had failed in keeping Adrien from Marinette, she had been caught in too many lies by Gabriel. Now, the man was before her with anger in his cold steel grey eyes. 

“Undress,” he ordered, his cane slapping against the back of her legs making her release a dog-like yip. Her eyes watered as she stood in shock, her whole body shaking as she tried to understand the sudden order.

“U-undress?” She asked, her voice shook, her confusion and fear growing. Gabriel smacked her again with the cane as Nathalie entered the room. The secretary ignored the young woman as she placed a box on the small table and left just as suddenly as she arrived. 

“I do not like repeating myself,” Gabriel’s sharp voice snapped at her. Lila swallowed, before reaching to remove her clothes with shaking hands. She felt him watching her, his cold uncaring stance. She stood in just her undergarments, refusing to look at him. The end of the cane tapped at her chin, forcing her to look up at him with an attempted glare. 

“You have lost miss Rossi, you flew too close to my son, and now instead of him, you get me.” He smiled, the grin making her skin crawl as he lowers the cane and motions her closer with his finger. Slowly, her feet carry her closer. 

“I told you to undress,” he sighs, glaring at the bra and underwear she still wore. Lila didn’t have time to reply or think over his words before his hands groped her B cup boobs. The pad of his thumbs rubbing her nipples through the bra padding. She was frozen and wide-eyed again as the elder man molested her. Tears wet her face as Gabriel forced her bra up so he can suck on one of her breasts as his fingers pinch and pull at the other exposed boob. 

He pulls her closer, his knee between her legs forcing her to grind against it. She hates herself more when her underwear become damp several minutes later. Her mouth is firmly shut for once, refusing to moan for the man. Gabriel wouldn’t have it though, biting down on the nipple he suckled making her release that sweet sound he wanted to hear. 

He pulled away, chuckling darkly as he watched her subconsciously continue grinding against his knee. 

“My little whore, from now on, I own you. You are my pet, my slave.” His hand rested over her flat stomach as his grin turned sinister. 

“I will fill you with my seed, and for the rest of your pitiful life, you will model my new maternity line. An honor last held by my wife.” Gabriel ordered before gripping her hair and forcing his tongue into her mouth and kissing his newest sex slave...

  
  


Five months later, Lila was naked in bed, her legs spread and her wrists bound above her head as she whimpered and thrust her hips forward. Her eyes were lidded as she tried to take the toy deeper, to have more than just the tip tease at her entrance as the vibrating bud rested and abused her swollen clit. How long had it been since  _ Daddy  _ had left? How long had it been since he covered her in a salve that made her body ache with lust? 

She moaned again, wishing she could scream for him, but the gag kept her silent. No one would come, the only ones who even knew she was here, were  _ Daddy  _ and his secretary. 

Lila’s hips jerked at the memory of that morning. How lovingly her  _ Daddy  _ had touched his secretary, had looked at her.  _ Daddy  _ would never look at her like that. She was  _ Daddy’s  _ comfort bitch,  _ Daddy’s  _ maternity slave. 

The door finally opened, Nathalie’s heels clapping against the floor as she approached the bed. Lila released a cat-like mewl as the secretary stepped out of her pants and straddled her bare pussy over the younger girl's gagged mouth. Lila couldn’t move as Nathalie rubbed her cunt repeatedly over the gag ball, her juices slowly dribbling onto Lila’s face and into her mouth thanks to the holes in the ball gag. 

Aside from the sounds of the sex toys, Lila’s wanting moans filled the room. Her tongue lapping against the ball gag as she tried to taste more of the secretary. 

“Such a slut,” the sound of  _ Daddy’s  _ voice made her cum. Her body jerking upward as Nathalie and  _ Daddy  _ shared a kiss. Lila whimpered, wishing it were her that had  _ Daddy’s  _ attention, had  _ Daddy’s  _ cock. Her legs spread wider, her body arching upward, in hopes that  _ Daddy  _ would grace her with his touch. 

“Is it ready yet?” She heard  _ Daddy  _ ask as Nathalie looked down at her. Lila felt ashamed under the older female's bored look. She knew her face was glistening in the older woman’s juices. 

“Almost sir, she isn’t broken completely just yet,” Nathalie replied, once more ignoring Lila. Gabriel sighed, pushing his glasses higher up his nose. 

“Very well, Tell Adrien’s old bodyguard he can have his turn with her until she breaks.” At  _ Daddy’s  _ order, Nathalie nodded as typed a quick message on the phone she had grabbed from her pants. Lila saw  _ Daddy’s  _ attention on her finally, she tried to smile, her hips arcing upward, her pussy begging for his touch. 

“Disgusting,” Gabriel hissed, his hand between Nathalie’s legs, fingering the pussy that had rutted against Lila’s face minutes ago. Jealousy flared in her eyes just as a mountain of a man entered the room. His tall form barely made it through the door, his wide shoulders causing him to turn in order to fit. Lila felt her eyes widen. She had seen the man before but never had she thought about his size. If he were this big, how big was his cock?

“She is still a virgin, so enjoy that. Take her well.”  _ Daddy  _ ordered before dragging his secretary by the pussy out the door. The gorilla moved toward the bed as the door locked from the outside. She was trapped in here with him, and by the look in his eyes, he didn’t care if she screamed...


	2. Chapter 2

Lila shivered as the Agreste bodyguard touched her already overstimulated body. She was still gagged and bound, but the toys that had teased her were now gone. Her eyes followed the man’s every move. He was gentle for his size, petting her hair and cheek, his eyes taking in her naked virgin body. 

No words were exchanged as he suddenly spread her legs wide before using his fingers to expose her clit and pussy to the room. She moaned as the coolness of the room reached her heated sex. The bodyguard smiled, kneeling between her legs before licking a slow long streak up from her untouched ass until his tongue flicked against her clit. It drew a whimpered moan from her muffled lips as her body arched under his touch. Would  _ Daddy’s  _ touch be like this as well? The gorilla lapped and ate from her, sucking and nibbling as he claimed ownership of her.

Her head tilted back as her fingers clenched into fists as she rocked her hips into the gorillas mouth. She was losing her mind, her body needing more. Wanting more. She was nearing release, her body tending as she arched and curled her toes and fingers. Just as she thought she could take no more, her moans long and continuous, the man moved away. She whimpered as her eyes focused on his face. He undid his pants, pulling his cock from his boxers and stroking it. 

Lila swallowed, her legs spreading wider in invitation as she took in his large girth. He was uncircumcised, the head of his cock appearing and disappearing with each strong slow stroke he made. 

His hand reached forward, freeing her mouth of the gag. Her tongue darted over her lips, panting as she tried to speak. She didn’t get to relax long, before she screamed as his cock went hard and deep inside of her. It filled her, her body rocking as he held her hips and fucked her. 

She closed her eyes as he rammed her body, quick hard thrusts that filled her womb before pulling out, only to

fill her up again a moment later. He was quick and uncaring, using her body as a means of pleasure for himself rather than her. 

Tears dampened her cheeks as her virginity was so cruelly taken, so rough and uncaring as she felt him thrust deeper, pausing as his seed filled her stomach. Looking down, she saw her stomach expand from his cock, his seed, dripping from her abused pussy as he slowly pulled out. 

Lila panted, her legs shaking from the sex as she looked up at him. The man’s limp cock was resting in his palm as he watched her expectantly. 

“What?” Lila asked, her voice hoarse as she glared at him. The man smiled, walking towards her head and pressing the head of his cock against her lips. The silent order registering in her head as she tried to lean away. 

He grunted, a frustrated sound she knew all too well. The gorilla grabbed her hair, pulling her forward again, using the moment she gasped in pain, to shove his flaccid cock into her mouth. Lila tried to bite the man, only to be smacked. Her eyes were wide as she cried harder. Her head bobbed as she was face fucked by the giant man. 

She gagged when his length was down her throat, her nose buried in his thick black pubic hair as he held her against him. The taste of cum, sour as it went down her throat and out the corners of her lips. When the bodyguard pulled away, saliva and cum dribbled down her chin and onto her chest and thighs. 

Gorilla smiled, pressing his tip and dragging it across her face, tracing her cheek bones and mouth, before forcing her to grab his cock. This time, she understood the silent command. Her hands worked to pump the man to arousal again. Lila forced herself to lean forward, licking up and down the shaft as he watched her, their eyes meeting. 

The man suddenly pointed to his own smiling mouth, before then pointing to the corner of the room. A security camera was perched on the ceiling, its red recording light blinking. Her  _ Daddy  _ was watching her. Seeing another man claim her body for himself. She cried as the realization hit her. 

Her humiliation wasn’t over though, as the man grabbed her shoulder and turned her on her knees, forcing her to kneel away from him before he rammed his cock into her ass, taking her like a common dog. 

She had no idea what Nathalie had meant by completely broken, but as she was lifted off the ground by the man in order for a deeper fuck, she knew she would be soon...


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien had not been in the west wing, since before his mother died. Now though, the loud sounds of moans and Nathalie’s constant vigilance of the hall, had itched his curiosity. In the cover of darkness, he stayed within the shadows and stalked towards the furthest room in the hall. Soft moans and whimpers escaped the door. Making sure he was alone, he tried to turn the knob. It was locked. His eyes narrowed, the darkness clearing partially as he focused on the knob. The lock was on the outside, and needed a key. 

“Plagg, do your thing,” Adrien whispered, letting his kwami phase through the door before the creature returned to his chosens inner pocket. Adrien waited another moment, the sound of moans becoming pants as he pushed open the door and peeked inside. 

Her outline was illuminated by the faint light from street lamps outside. Recognition taking both of them as he stood up and closed the door. Lila rolled her hips against the vibrator between her legs, her eyes lidded were she whimpered to her former crush. 

“So this is what happened to you.” Adrien whispered, eyeing the girl. Lila smiled, her gag long gone as she licked her lips. 

“Father did this to you?” Adrien asked, finally looking away from her nude body. 

“ _ Daddy  _ wants my body broken, he wants to fill me with his seed.” Her voice was hoarse, but Adrien could hear the lust and happiness in her deranged attitude. He shivered at the meaning behind her words. Yes, she was his least favorite person, yes she had hurt his friends, his princess, but, she didn’t deserve this treatment. 

He made to move closer, intending to free her of his fathers hold, to help her escape. Lila only whimpered, her body rocking against the toy faster as her eyes focused on something behind her new guest. 

“Father?” Adrien whispered as he turned and saw his father standing behind him. Gabriel closed the door, walking slowly towards Lila. She smiled, tilting her head back. 

“You will leave Adrien, return to your freedom,” his father ordered. Adrien hesitated, decoding the true meaning of the man’s words. 

“This is illegal,” Adrien said, worried of losing his remaining family. “Father, this is rape!”

Gabriel chuckled, his thumb entering Lila’s mouth, the pad stroking her tongue. 

“The police will do nothing. Just as they do nothing about the supervillain that terrorizes them. Letting children fight their battles.” Gabriel replied, pulling Lila’s tongue out and making her whimper as he dragged her in a small circle, using her tongue as a leash. 

Adrien shivered as he watched, tears in his eyes. 

“I’ll tell Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Adrien whispered, his voice weak as his father stopped in front of him, Lila at his feet like a dog. 

“And watch them take me, your last family, away forever?” He asked, reaching out to cup his son's face. 

“I keep her locked away in here, because I learned the truth of what she did to you and Marinette.” Gabriel smiled sadly. “So horrible. How can anyone do such a thing. To manipulate emotions like that.” Gabriel shook his head. Adrien looked down at his feet, hating the truth in his fathers words. Ladybug, would never take his father away, well, Marinette wouldn’t, Ladybug would have to.

“I understand father,” the finality of the words. He hated Lila, but the cruelty of this, even Hawkmoth had never done this to someone. He shivered at the emotional abuse his father may have already caused the girl.

“Go back to bed, Nathalie will show you out.” A hand lightly gripped his shoulder, leading him away from his father and the guest room of the house. Adrien never looked up, and forced himself to forget what secret was kept in the shadows of the west wing...

Gabriel released Lila’s tongue as the door closed and locked, the girl waiting patiently for his next command. He smiled as he looked down at her. She was naked and covered in sweat, her inner thighs glistening with her own release. 

“Who owns you?” He asked her, his fingers moving to undo his shirt. 

“Daddy,” she replied, her eyes on him. Gabriel smiled as she used the title he made her use. She was not a replacement for Emilie, no, that would be Nathalie. This girl, this  _ toy,  _ was his maternity doll. As he removed his clothes, he motioned for Lila to get in the bed. The bodyguard had done his job, and Nathalie had done the math for him. Lila Rossi was ready for breeding. 

“From now on, you are only daddy’s slut. You will only have and crave daddy’s cock.” Gabriel ordered, placing his hardened cock at her pussy entrance. Lila nodded, muttering a weak nod before filling her daddy thrust into her, her inner walls clamping around him as she came. 


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien hoped he would just forget what he saw, force his mind to regress the information. Sadly, as he drummed his fingers against the bedsheets of Marinette’s bed, his tail slashing through the air. A visualisation of his agitated thoughts. Marinette put aside her sewing with a sigh, turning to look at her boyfriend and partner. 

“What’s wrong Chaton?” She asked softly, coaxing him like a wounded animal to tell her. Adrien closed his eyes, purring as his girlfriend scratched behind his faux ears. He couldn’t tell her, not yet. His fear and uncertainty fighting with his hero side. If it was someone other than Lila though, would he still hesitate? 

No, right now, his own hatred was clouding his judgement. She had hurt his princess. Maybe he was more like his father than he wanted to admit. 

“I’m a monster,” Adrien whispered, making Marinette cock her head confused. 

“Why say that?” She asked, cupping his chin so he looked her in the eyes. Adrien couldn’t hold her gaze, averting his eyes in guilt. He never thought he could know something so horrid, but be alright with it. Just because of who it was. He didn’t deserve his miraculous. Marinette released him, leaving the bed and walking towards her bedroom door. He watched her, confused at first, before she turned and smiled, her hands moving to the hem of her nightshirt. 

“Need a distraction then?” She asked, her voice a purr as he licked his lips. He did, but as she undressed, he had to force himself to not see Lila naked. 

“As guardian, I order you to take off the cat suit,” Marinette whispered into his ear, her fingertips dragging down his chest before moving back up to flick his golden bell. Adrien shivered, obeying as if under a sirens spell. Her words filling his head as his transformation fell and he was left in his  _ Ladybug _ pajamas. 

Marinette chuckled, the tip of her tongue tracing his bottom lip before begging for entry to his mouth. Adrien placed his hands on her hips, pulling her against him as their tongues faced together. 

His eyes closed, but the moment Marinette was out of his sight, Lila invaded his mind. He saw her flushed against him, begging for his body. He saw her cum coated skin, not the thin frame of Marinette. He felt the girl in his arms tense, hissing in slight pain as Adrien’s nails bit into her skin. 

He pulled away as soon as he realized his actions had not hurt the Lila of his thoughts, but the princess in his arms. 

“Adrien?” Marinette’s confused tone made him flinch. He couldn’t do this. Not when a naked Marinette glitched into a naked Lila with every blink. As if he were in some twisted horror game. 

“I-I need to go,” his leather suit covered him, and just as a cat, he disappeared quietly into the shadows. 

Gabriel smiled as he watched the security camera. His son, Chat Noir, dove into his room, oblivious to the camera his father had installed just a few months earlier. Nathalie nibbled at Gabriel’s neck as he held her, his cock buried deep inside of her as Lila lapped at his balls. 

“Daddy has a special job for you, a final job.” Gabriel said, earning Lila’s curious gaze. Nathalie moaned as Gabriel moved. “Seduce my son, break his mind until I can manipulate his emotions. I will have their miraculous, and my son will be the one to give them to me.” Gabriel smiled. Lila nodded, eager to obey as she stood up to leave. Gabriel waited for her to be out of earshot, before kissing Nathalie’s lips. 

“You will seduce him as well. Use the bakery girl if need be.” Gabriel instructed, jerking his secretaries head back and sucking at her throat. “Every moment while he is in these walls, a woman should be on him, do you hear me?” Gabriel hissed as he released the woman. 

“Yes sir,” Nathalie panted out, her pussy wet with cum as her boss released his seed into her womb. 


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien didn’t leave his room the next day, only texting his friends he wasn’t feeling well. Telling Marinette he wouldn’t be on patrol and to stay away so as to not catch anything. Nowthough, Lila was entering his bedroom, naked and looking the part of a submissive wounded animal. 

He was standing in the center of his room, confusion on his face as his eyes widened at her appearance. 

“How you saw me last night, you noticed how forceful I was being treated. Like an animal in a cage.” Lila whispered, approaching Adrien cautiously. He was still, watching her with curiosity and a weariness from years of her abuse. 

“You don’t think I deserve this, do you?” Lila asked, she placed a hand against his chest. “Please, you always said we were friends.” She whimpered, fear in her olive eyes. Adrien swallowed, Lila was a liar and manipulated. But he also knew his fathers anger. He had seen his fathers punishment. 

“I just want a gentle touch again,” Lila continued, laying her head on his chest as she closed her eyes. His instinct had him placing his arms around her waist. He was a young man with a healthy sex drive, and she was a beautiful woman who was naked and pressed against him. 

“I can help with that,” she hummed, her hand resting over his clothed bulge. Adrien tensed, a thousand thoughts flashing in his head. He couldn’t even have sex with Marinette without seeing Lila, and here she was begging to help him. 

“I-I can’t,” he whispered, his eyes firmly shut as he felt Lila kiss his neck. 

“But who will find out? You're helping a friend, right?” Lila smiled, looking up into his face. Adrien opened his eyes, hating how her words made since. 

“Your father was so cruel to me, Adrien, please.” She leaned up to kiss his lips. The tender action caused him to kiss back. He was just like his father. Cheating on the woman he loves. He hated how easily Lila could make him crumble. But his father had caused damage, and as a hero, he failed to catch Hawkmoth, the least he could do was help Lila before she became a pawn for the villain. 

“I can’t Lila, I love Marinette,” he replied, trying to push her away. Lila narrowed her eyes before smirking. 

“Loyal to just Marinette? I see how you look at Nathalie, and how you looked at me last night. You have your fathers sexual needs . A single woman can’t satisfy you.” Lila’s words were whispered in his ear as her hand stroked over his clothed arousal. He released a shaky breath, his hips jerking into her touch. 

“Just one night Adrien, let me make you feel good.” She continued, falling to her knees, undoing his pants and pulling out his erection. His breath caught at the sight of his cock at her lips. 

Anger and guilt mixing as he grabbed her hair. She had hurt his princess, his father had hurt her. 

“Suck it nice and slow, I’ll be gentle, the first time.” He smiled, keeping his hips from jerking into her mouth. He was submissive to only his lady, but tonight, he would dominate his lady’s enemy...

Nathalie watched the security camera, moaning as she rode her boss’s cock. 

“You want to taste his young cock as well? See just how much like his father he really is?” Gabriel asked, pinching her nipples and making her whimper, her back arching. 

“Y-yes,” she panted, her words earning her a harsh bite to the shoulder.

“Yes what?” Gabriel asked.

“Y-yes sir,” Nathalie screamed, cumming around her boss as Adrien coated Lila’s face in cum. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lila smiled as she distracted Adrien, she had been given an order, and she was determined to succeed at it. Holding his hand as the purple butterfly floated towards his ring that rested on his finger. As her eyes met him, she saw the light sigil of Hawkmoth’s power, knew when Adrien had become just another pawn. It would be Mayura’s turn next to bring down the fashion heir. It was during this though, that she failed to see the black dot with bright glowing green eyes, fly out the door. 

She went to her knees, taking him in her mouth as Hawkmoth’s power lingered in silent submission. Only when merged with the sentimonster power, would Adrien be theirs. 

Lila enjoyed how easily she could control the heir. Adrien’s mind being corrupted by the Akuma as Lila coaxed him along. It amused her how corrupt the Akuma made him, how his loyalty to his girlfriend could be so easily tarnished under the silent flutter of butterfly wings.

He took her to his bed, undressed her with a slow careful touch. His lips smooth against her skin as he removed his own clothes. She could tell his body and mind fought against the Akuma’s powers, she adored his last fighting attempts even as he made love to her. She came hard as his mouth covered her clean-shaven mound. His tongue lapping at her inner walls. Emerald eyes were now a light purple, and as their time alone in bed continued, the further his mind became owned by the enemy. 

The door opened an hour later, Mayura entering, her azure-colored body skin tight as she approached the bed. Lila smiled, rushing from the room as Mayura held out a feather. Adrien looked at her, confusion and lust in his eyes as she smiled at him, cupping his face as the feather eases into the heir’s chest and heart.

“You will be our pawn, disobey, and the feather shall kill you.” Hawkmoth’s voice filled Adrien’s head as Mayura kissed his lips. A pawn kept caged by women, making him believe he was cheating on the love of his life. His Ladybug, his princess. This would aid them in getting the miraculous, and as Hawkmoth had learned from Adrien, they already had the black cat. 

“Yes Hawkmoth,” at Adrien’s words, the power was set. The hero fell, the black cat now under the rule of the villain Hawkmoth. If Ladybug wanted to save her partner, she would have to kill Adrien Agreste. How would the people of Paris think of their hero if she killed an innocent citizen?

Lila entered the room Gabriel was in, standing before the portrait of his wife. Her arms curled around his waist as she placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder.

“Did I do good daddy?” Lila asked craving that need for his approval. Gabriel smiled at her, turning in her arms as he leaned down to kiss her lips. 

“You did very well, you gave us the black cat miraculous, a pawn to use,” Gabriel said, showing just how far into insanity he had fallen. Lila giggled as she was pinned against the portrait of Emilie Agreste, her legs spread as Gabriel thrusted into her. The Agreste mansion had become a giant den of sex. Logic and sanity gone from inside the walls. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette’s eyes widened as Plagg explained what was going on. How Adrien had been corrupted by Lila and Hawkmoth. Her next actions had to be well planned. 

“We can’t risk you being taken by the enemy. I will have to assign a new kwami to keep an eye on him.” Marinette said, trying to think of who or what she could use. She needed something good at camouflage and sneaking around. Her fingers tapped against the cold surface of her desk as she thought, it was Tikki who made the suggestion. There was a kwami, the mouse kwami, who used illusion and clones as a power. The mouse kwami could give the user the power Marinette needed in order to protect Adrien and the miraculous. She made plans to use the mouse miraculous, to merge it with Tikki. Both Tikki and Plagg warn her of the danger of using multiple kwami at once, but Adrien was worth any danger, any risk. He was being hurt and only she could save him. 

“I need to learn all I can about the mouse, I need to save my prince,” Marinette said, her eyes stern with determination. 


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel ate his dinner calmly, as if his son being akumatized beside him wasn’t a big deal. Nathalie had the decency to ask the question though. 

“Sir, are you sure about this?” She asked, ignoring Lila’s glare as she fed her  _ Daddy.  _

Gabriel chewed thoughtfully before glancing at his son. The teen wasn’t eating, his appetite was the sexual one. 

“I simply gave him what every hormonal boy his age wants. Women offering themselves to him for the taking.” Gabriel explained, “all I wish in return, is the miraculous.” 

“Of course sir,” it was the end of the conversation, dinner going back to silence. In the shadows, Multimouse watched, her eyes on Adrien, he was shirtless, the boxers that covered him barely concealing his erection. She blushed looking away. She wouldn’t defile him like that. He needed help, she would save him. She walked along the moulding, careful to keep out of sight. None of the people in this house could know she was here, this was Hawkmoth's domain. Her eyes drifted to Gabriel. From the conversation with Nathalie, she had discovered the horrid truth. This akumuatization was worse than the incident with Chat Blanc, her poor Adrien was trapped in his own body. She had no doubt he understood what was going on. His body was on autopilot, under the control of his own father. Movement made her freeze as she looked at the table again. Lila and Gabriel were walking away, leaving Adrien alone with Nathalie. The older woman was petting Adrien’s golden hair, his face buried between her breasts as he hugged her middle. She closed her eyes before grabbing her jump rope. She made to move forward, when she saw Adrien tense and look over towards her. She pressed herself against the wall, holding her breath with fear. 

Had he seen her? Did he know she was here? His eyes were a purple color, it resembled the color of Hawkmoth, it made her shiver. 

“What’s wrong?” Nathalie asked, her fingers running up and down his bare shoulders. Adrien’s emotionless face continued to look up at where she hid, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. 

“Leave me, your body disgusts me.” Adrien said, his eyes glaring at Nathalie before he walked away. Nathalie’s ashamed face as she hid her body gave Marinette a sick satisfaction. At least even akumatized, Adrien disliked the older woman. 

She chose to follow her partner, surprised when he didn’t enter his room. Instead, he walked towards an area she hadn’t seen before, sounds of moans and begging making her pale. Clearly it was Lila’s voice, and she was with Gabriel last. 

“Oh no,” she whispered. 

“Hiding from me my lady?” Adrien asked, his voice low as he looked up at her hiding spot. He tapped his nose with a smirk. 

“He already knows, no use in hiding princess.” He sounded so sad. Multimouse jumped down, landing on the outstretched palm of her partner. 

“A clone,” he mused. She nodded, it wasn’t wise to come as her true self for just this reason. Adrien closed his eyes, bringing his little mouse to his lips. 

“You shouldn’t be here, even like this.” Adrien panted out, the tip of his tongue tasting the small mouse in his hand. Multimouse shivered as purple eyes looked at her. 

“I won’t be gentle to your body, I’m sorry for that.” She didn’t understand his words of warning at first, it wasn’t until his palm became a fist around her small body and he carried her to his room. 

“Forgive me my lady” he said before cutting away her suit and using his tongue to lap at her body. Realization hit her, Hawkmoth wasn’t who she should have been worried about. 


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette was frozen, unable to move as she panted, straining against the staples that held her wrists and ankles, her naked body exposed aside from the pink and grey mask that covered her eyes. His eyes seemed distant as he stimulated her. 

She wouldn’t remain here forever, her stamina would run out, and then she would disappear. Was that his plan? Did he know she would return? Of course, he did, she couldn’t, wouldn’t leave her partner, no matter what state he was in. He needed her. 

She whimpered as Adrien leaned down, licking her in short bursts his tongue covering her whole body with each lashing. Her body arched, craving more of his touch. He was purring, and she wondered just how much more of him her clone could take. Was Hawkmoth watching this through his eyes? Being a witness to this sinful act of his son and a hero, the heroes? 

She felt ashamed to be so exposed to their enemy, she hated to think what Adrien was really feeling trapped in his own mind and watching like a spectator over his own body. 

Adrien’s tongue was now swirling and lapping at one of her nipples, torturing it into arousal and need. She released a moan, her body twisting for more of his cruel but gentle touch. Her body was near orgasm, and he was using just his tongue. 

Marinette needed him, wanted him inside of her, something inside of her as her toes curled, her fingers twitched, and her eyes closed. With an arch of her body and a silent moaned scream, her body jolted its orgasmic release, just as his tongue rested against the folds of her wet pussy lips. 

Her eyes reopened to her own room, as she calmed herself down, she noticed the worried looks of Plagg, Tikki, and Mullo. Marinette waved her hand dismissively. She had learned many things, among those, was that she would need help, but from who? Sending a girl would only result in what her body had just gone through. As far as boys went, only four boys aside from Adrien held a miraculous. She needed a protector, but could she send Nino and expect him to keep a clear head? This was Adrien they were talking about, and the boy was protective of his friend as much as she was. 

She couldn’t send Kim, brute force wasn’t needed yet and Max would be needed for the final battle. That left Luka. He was clear of mind, and his second chance ability as the snake would be handy, but she hated to admit she knew nothing about him aside from that. She was desperate though, another confrontation like this, and Hawkmoth would take her miraculous during a lust-crazed state just as he had done her Chaton. 

“Well, how’s my kitten doing?” Plagg asked, zipping around her head. Marinette smiled, denying them the full truth and telling them only what they needed to know before she muttered an excuse about having to shower. The dampness and needy desire had only increased with the return of her clone. Her fingers would have to do the job of easing such want...

~~~~~~~~`

Lila whimpered as Gabriel hung her by her wrists in the corner of his room, ignoring her in favor of his favorite mistress. Nathalie was moaning as her boss lavished her body with his fingertips. Denying her the pleasure of immediate release after being denied by his son. The embarrassment and humiliation at failing to sexually satisfy a teenage boy made her blush as her eyes met Lila’s. The two women sharing a look of jealousy and hate for one another. 

Gabriel mused as he eyed the two women, an idea forming in his head as he stepped away and walked over to the teen. Lila smiled at her daddy as he released her from her binds, only to drag her to the bed and Nathalie’s sprawled out form. 

“Both of you should learn to love each other,” Gabriel mused, sitting down and stroking his length as his mind’s eye watched his son lavish the hero multimouse, while in his and his wife’s bed, his secretary and whore worked on one another’s body with hateful lust. He was orchestrating this debauchery of sex, and soon, the miraculous and the box of miracles would be his...


	9. Chapter 9

Nathalie cursed as Lila lavished her body and worshipped her center. The young girl’s head was between her legs, sucking and eating her pussy as if it were her last meal. Lust filled her olive-colored eyes as Nathalie’s slender fingers knotted in her auburn hair, keeping the little slut between her legs. The secretary glanced towards Gabriel, her boss stroking his cock, his eyes lidded as he saw through the eyes of another. 

Lila’s tongue savored the older woman’s juices, coating the inner walls with her saliva, and enjoying the secretary’s moans. Nathalie’s hips arched into Lila’s mouth, the young woman’s fingers digging into the secretary’s inner thighs as she savored the older woman. She peppered kisses along Nathalie’s thighs and just above her clit. She knew what the older woman wanted, what she craved, Lila purposely ignored it. Ignored the bundle of nerves that craved to be touched and have attention. It was red and erect, twitching as Lila’s tongue teased around it. 

“P-please,” Nathalie begged, rolling her hips for the younger, her head tilted back. Lila smirked, loving how the older begged her. 

“Please what?” Lila asked, sitting up and letting the tip of her finger ghost over the swollen lips, whispering over the bulging clit before disappearing. Nathalie blushed before parting her lips.

“Touch my clit,” Nathalie panted out, moaning as Lila blew on the swollen bundle.

“What makes you think you deserve my attention? I’ve only done this much because daddy wanted it.” Lila smirked. “Even Adrien didn’t want your disgusting body.” the girl snapped, thrusting her fingers into Nathalie’s pussy making the older woman scream as she raised her hips into the harsh treatment, fucking herself against the two fingers as Lila remained still. 

The younger girl’s words repeated inside the secretary’s head, the hurtful truth, mixed with the current abuse her body was taking. Lila knew what kind of torment she was causing, her eyes on the sex crazed secretary as the older woman whimpered with need. 

“Tell me, who here is the whore? Who here is the one Daddy really wants?” Lila asked, biting lightly at the sensitive skin of Nathalie’s thigh. The secretary moaned, her body jolting as she whimpered Lila’s name, both unaware of Gabriel watching them. His smile twisted as he walked behind Lila, grabbing her ass and rubbing the pad of his thumb over her gaping anal entrance. He would be claiming her dripping pussy though, his cock positioned at her core, before he thrusted forward, earning her squeal of pleasure. 

“S-see, It’s me daddy gives his seed too, me daddy fucks and impregnates. I’m his chosen whore, his cum bucket.” Lila screamed, fucking herself on Gabriel’s cock. “I’m daddy’s fuck toy, not an old hag like you.” Lila moaned, her attention back on eating Nathalie out, the harsh tongue movements mixed with her fingers, Nathalie was screaming and begging, wishing the younger would allow her over the edge. Her body tensed, her whimpers a high pitched cry. But it was Gabriel’s sudden order for her to not cum, that denied her the pleasure of jumping from that horrid ledge, keeping her on the brink of insanity as she watched the man she loved impregnate the girl she was learning to hate. 

~~~~~~

Marinette was Ladybug, taking to the roofs towards the Seine. Her target, the holder of the snake miraculous. Luka was her last shot at getting Adrien free. With him safe and back on her side, taking down Gabriel would be easy. 

She landed on the deck of the house boat, her ears catching the sweet melody of a guitar. Luka was on his bed strumming with his eyes closed, when she held out the miraculous box. 

“Luka Couffine, this is the miraculous of the snake, Paris needs you.” She recited as he looked up and reached for the box. She waited for him to transform, before leading him up to the roofs and explaining everything. 

“If we can learn where the akuma is, we can save him and end this.” Ladybug stated. Luka took a thoughtful look, before crossing his arms. 

“Why not just take out Gabriel?” He asked. “You already know he is Hawkmoth, you have the element of surprise.”

Ladybug sighed, her shoulders slumping. There were many reasons why she was stopping herself. All of them meaningless in the grand scheme, but Ladybug and Marinette were still very different. Viperion seemed to feel her sudden change of emotion, reaching out to place a calming hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll keep him safe and make sure Hawkmoth doesn’t do anything else” He promised, earning his leaders nod before leaping towards the Agreste mansion. Ladybug closed her eyes, calming her breathing, before launching herself towards home. She had a final battle to plan...


	10. Chapter 10

Viperion was surprised when he entered the Agreste mansion. He had planned to see some form of an akumatized monster, instead, he was met with just Adrien. The only difference between the Adrien before him, and the one he knew from his friendship circle, were the eyes. 

Gone were the emerald green that seemed to glisten in the sunlight, now they were replaced by a royal purple, still a beautiful color, but a haunting one as well. 

The Agreste heir smiled, as he laid on his bed. It was only as the blankets on his bed adjusted, that Viperion realized the blond was naked. He looked away, trying to preserve some of the boy’s modesty, but Adrien was stepping closer.

“Another hero? Is my lady that scared to come back?” Adrien asked, his voice a purr as he leaned closer to lick and nibble the snake’s exposed neck. Luka gently pushed Adrien away, understanding just what Ladybug was so upset about. How could someone do this to their own child?

The door opened, Gabriel’s secretary entering the room. She was naked as well, her body glistening from use. His stronger senses let him know she was still eager to continue any sexual favor. 

“Just what has Hawkmoth done?” Viperion asked. Adrien glared at Nathalie, eyeing her with disgust as she wrapped her arms around her body trying to hide. 

“Here to try with me again?” Adrien asked, not even looking at the older woman. Nathalie opened her mouth to speak, but Adrien tossed Luka to her instead.

“You crave young cock so much, and father has clearly decided to toss you aside, you can have one of Paris’s many heroes,” Adrien smirked, sliding the snake miraculous off a stunned Luka’s wrists and exposing the teen to the room. Nathalie remained looking down as Adrien walked towards her. Luka watched as the teen grabbed the woman’s chin in a bruising grip, whispering something in her ear that made a single tear fall down her cheek as she nodded. 

Luka caught the woman as Adrien tossed her to Luka’s arms. She was shaking as Adrien twisted the snake onto his own wrist and transformed.

“You can play with my father’s former sex toy, I have a princess to visit,” Adrien said before leaping out the window. Luka made to follow, but Nathalie remained in his arms. He looked down to see the older woman gathering her nerves and stepping back. 

“You shouldn’t be here,” Nathalie whispered, contemplating getting Duusuu and sending the boy away. Luka smiled as he noticed her body shaking. It wasn’t from the cold. Her eyes were on his groin as if she were wanting to kneel and praise him. He was a teenager, a healthy one at that with a normal sex drive for someone his age. 

That said, the secretary was a very pretty older woman. She was playing the sweet and innocent act very well. Luka swallowed as he led Nathalie to the bed. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, kneeling between her legs as she cried on the bed. 

“Leave, if you stay here, you will only become another sexual tool.” She whispered, her voice defeated. Luka used the pad of his thumb to brush away her tear. 

“Is that what happened with you? With Adrien? Did Hawkmoth hurt you?” Luka asked. Nathalie was silent, waiting for Luka to draw his own conclusions. Luka looked around before scratching the back of his head. He didn’t have a miraculous, but he could still help out. 

“You are the holder of the Peacock right, Mayura?” Luka asked. Nathalie shook her head, remembering yet another thing Lila had taken from her. 

“I’m old, Hawkmoth only wants younger people working for him.” Nathalie replied, her arms tightening around her chest. Luka saw his own mother, crying herself to sleep at night after his father left them for a younger woman and the call of rock and roll. He blamed that for his reasoning for leaning forward to kiss her gently on the lips. 

He wanted to prove she was still pretty, gorgeous even. Right now they were alone, Hawkmoth's eyes were not present as far as he knew, and a woman needed comfort. 

Their kiss deepened, his strong hands holding her face as their tongues danced. Only for a fleeting moment, did he feel guilt over staining Adrien’s bed, but as Nathalie’s fingers began pulling at the hem of his shirt, he discovered how little he actually cared in this moment...

~~~~~~

Lila smiled as she rested her hand on her stomach. She had succeeded. She would be pregnant and could model for her daddy, and she could give him a child to be proud of. 

It was something the secretary could not do and Emilie had clearly failed at. To give him what he wanted, to give him perfection. 

Gabriel was in his office, she was alone and satisfied. Soon, she would be among the greats surviving in a perfect world created by Hawkmoth...


	11. Chapter 11

Nathalie laid awake alone in her bed. For the first time since her boss had descended into this sex crazed madness, she felt happy. Her body tingled from the wonderful attention of the young hero Viperion, Luka. Her fingers dipped between her legs where he had cleaned her with his tongue. Worshipped her like a real woman instead of some toy to appease a sexual need.

In his chase for the miraculous, Gabriel had lost his mind. No longer was this wish for just his wife. Nathalie honestly thought he had just forgotten her really. And Lila, the little vixen was a danger in herself. Gabriel tried to control her, but in reality, it was Lila who was in control. Adrien had returned home a few hours ago, the snake miraculous still on his wrist. She shuddered in the wonder of what he had done in his state. She was also envious that even in his sex Akuma mind, his main focus was on his lady. 

Nathalie turned on her side, pulling her blanket up closer around her neck. She wished Luka had stayed the night, she would have enjoyed being woken the same way he had lulled her into her short nap. 

She didn’t have a miraculous anymore, didn’t have a reason to stay inside this gilded cage Gabriel had created. How many years had she been employed by the Agreste family? Certainly, before Emilie had even met Gabriel, back when she was still working for the Grahm De Vanilly. 

It had been so long since she was without a purpose, a job. Even after Emilie had gone, she had been the one to remain by Gabriel’s side and help him. To be tossed aside so easily. She had actually loved him, falling for him and his insanity. She saw how stupid that was now. 

Her eyes closed as she let herself fall asleep, tomorrow, it would be a new day and she would walk from this mansion and pay for the sins of her boss and the Agreste empire.

~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel lightly ran a hand over the glass of his wife’s coffin. Just how many years now had she been sleeping in the chamber? How long could he keep his son akumatized until he broke Ladybug so much he could easily take her earrings? His goal was so close, everything was so close. Soon, Emilie would be back with him and everything would be perfect again. 

“Emilie, my love, soon we will be together again, as a family again,” Gabriel said, leaning down to press a kiss against the cool glass. He heard footsteps coming towards him, turning to see his son walking into the room. 

“Adrien,” Gabriel greeted, noting the flash of green to blue. The Akuma and sentimonster were failing, he had to hurry his plan. Gabriel walked closer to Adrien and hugged him. 

“Return to your lady, and take her miraculous this time, do not fail me,” Gabriel instructed. Adrien hesitated, still in his father’s arms before finally pulling away and walking from the metal prison. As he walked away, he saw a glimpse of Emili, his late wife was in his son, and the horrid desire to claim him took over. Gabriel Agreste was at the bottom of insanity. 

Nooroo was becoming corrupt, breaking as the peacock broach had done. The effects he was suffering were driving him mad in subtle ways, slow descent into the grey haze of mortality and morality. 

He was trying to orchestrate everything, the peacock broach safely tucked behind the portrait of his wife in his office. Lila wore it once, using it to try and strengthen the feather inside of Adrien. That plan had failed though when she instead inserted a feather into her own stomach to ensure a child. 

Did nothing go right for him? Was this the universe’s way of keeping a villain from winning? A villain, was he a villain? Yes, he was sad to say he was, but being a hero never got you what you wanted. What he wanted, required a villain’s touch. 

A hero did not bring back the dead, did not desire to restart the world. A hero fought those who wished for their life back. He was a villain, he had desire, wants, needs. Things a hero could never have. Things his son had given up apparently. Akuma’s allowed you those human cravings, in his perfect world, the need for heroes would be no more. He would be the hero. 


	12. Chapter 12

Marinette was surprised when not Adrien, but Nathalie appeared in her living room that afternoon. Luka was beside her, a calm look on his face, something Marinette herself was far from feeling herself. 

“I’m going to fix this,” the woman said, her voice low and remorseful. Luka rubbed her shoulders, earning a smile from the older lady. 

“Fix this? You are Mayura, you let him hurt Adrien.  _ You  _ hurt Adrien!” Marinette seethed with anger. Luka stepped forward, Marinette glaring at the male who so easily lost his miraculous. 

“She accepted a plea deal with the police, Viperion will watch her,” Luka said as he held out his miraculous with a smile. Marinette looked on stunned as she grabbed the jewel. Just last night she had been forced to endure Adrien repeatedly using the jewel to claim her body until she was near breaking. Her heart pounded even now at the idea of its power. Gabriel had finally struck a good idea. Sex was a good way to win. 

“I’ll need this, I already have a place to keep her,” Luka said, his tone suggesting she ask nothing more. Marinette narrowed her eyes before looking at her television. Already Nadja was on air, the muted captions frantically scrolling as she told the breaking news. 

“You turned him in?” She whispered, admiring the woman for doing what she was too scared to do. She also hated her. Soon, Adrien would lose his family, his home. The Agreste name would be ruined. She shuddered to think of that future, a future where the name  _ Hawkmoth  _ would follow Adrien like a cold unwanted shadow. 

“Adrien has a sentimonster feather inside of him, you will need to use the miraculous to retrieve it,” Nathalie said before turning to leave. Luka nodded his head before calling his transformation and following after her. 

Marinette watched them leave, her hands knitting together as she eyed the screen, waiting for the city to realize the horror she had seen. Would Adrien come to her, or would he run away? She hoped he came to her, but she also knew she would need to push him.

“Tikki, spots on,” she whispered, leaping to the roofs once she wore the spots. Her yo-yo helped her fly towards the Agreste mansion, news and police already surrounding the iron gates. 

She landed in the open bedroom, searching for Adrien. She heard the police entering, heard Gabriel’s angered voice. She needed to be down there. One step forward and Adrien walked out of his bathroom. He was pale and refused to meet her eyes. 

“I didn’t, I couldn’t,” she tried to explain, but Adrien shook his head. 

“I know it was Nathalie,” he explained. He looked defeated, the Akuma’s mental toll carved onto his features. Did he know he still had one evil left in him?

A broken scream, a plea, echoed off the walls as Lila was dragged from the guest room. Neither Adrien or Ladybug moved, taking the moment to gather their own thoughts. 

“It’s over, five years and you finally fulfilled your promise,” Adrien said, he didn’t look at her, his guilt in his eyes. Ladybug opened her mouth to speak, but officer Roger entered the room instead. 

“Ladybug, your here. We have Hawkmoth’s miraculous, and the miraculous of Mayura.” He beamed, holding the jewels out proudly. Ladybug thanked him, her voice solemn as she looked at Adrien. 

“What now?” She asked, she knew he didn’t know. She wanted to reach out and hug him, to offer him a loving shoulder, but as Ladybug, she had to keep her distance.

Adrien smiled as Roger walked over and placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder. Both teens knew what came next, Lila’s screams were now silent as a cop car drove her away. Ladybug didn’t know what the girl’s role was in this, and she was scared to know. 

“We will contact his aunt in London,” Roger replied before leading the former model out of the room, and leaving Ladybug alone with the miraculous that had disturbed her normal life. The battle was finally over, but the war was still going. She still had to fix everything, and this time, a cure wouldn’t do it. 


	13. Chapter 13

Lila glared at the doctor as she cradled her stomach. It bulged with his seed, his true heir. Daddy would be proud of her, she had conceived a child for him. But, she wasn’t allowed to see him, no one was. Gabriel was behind iron gates of not his home, but of a prison cell. Termination, they had offered her termination. All under the guise of her being sick. She wasn’t crazy, she was in love. She loved Gabriel, he loved her, chose her over the secretary and his own wife. 

She didn’t belong here, and if anything, she knew just where to go for help. She smiled when she approached the hotel. Inside Adrien was living, hiding out from the world like the coward he was. No heir of the great Gabriel Agreste. No, that title belonged to the unborn child in her stomach. 

“Lila?” Marinette hissed in greeting as she held open the door. Adrien was in the bed behind her, his clothes wrinkled and his hair a mess.

“Am I interrupting something?” Lila asked with a smile. Marinette glared at her, looking down on the preganant woman and showing her true colors.

“What do you want?” she asked, growling when Lila pushed her way into the room. 

“I’m pregnant, and it’s Gabriel’s. Now, you can either help me get the father of my child out of that prison, or, I can ruin both your’s and Adrien’s careers.” Lila smiled innocently. Adrien stood from the bed, placing a hand around Marinette’s hip. 

“He already ruined my career, he can rot in the prison.” he hissed. Lila frowned at his words before rubbing her stomach in a motherly way. 

“You would deny this baby a father?” she whispered, “I would think you of all people would understand the importance of Gabriel being around.” Lila said sadly. Marinette moved between Adrien and Lila, a dangerous glare in her eyes. 

“Leave Lila, and don’t come back.” she snapped. Lila chuckled before looking right at Adrien.

“I wasn’t the only one raped by an Agreste. I’m sure people would love to hear how Adrien Agreste used the baker girl to warm his cock during those last hard days.” Lila smirked before turning to leave the room. Marinette was frozen in her spot, shaking as Lila gave her one last look and walked out of the hotel. She had one other place to visit. The godmother of her child...

Nathalie didn’t leave her bed, she never wore anything that Luka didn’t dress her in. She was his doll, his replacement for his sister. Nathalie had discovered this was her life. To submit to a man and be his for whatever he desired. Luka desired the attention of an older woman. 

She moaned as her hips raised, trying to get the vibrator to touch that sweet spot between her legs. The ropes around her ankles and wrists kept her immobile though. Spread eagle on the bed for anyone to play with, naked for anyone to gaze upon, and as the hot sun’s rays covered her body from the window above her, the light sweat glistened and turned her on more. 

The door opened making her look over. When she saw Lila, her heart dropped. 

“Now that’s not nice. I made you my child’s godmother, that’s good for something isn’t it?” Lila asked, walking forward, her finger tips dragging up from Nathalie’s bound ankle and up to grasp her thigh. Nathalie shook at the touch, hating how she craved the younger womans touch. 

“Daddy wanted us to play nice with each other, and I don’t want to make daddy mad.” Lila cooed, a single finger tracing up and down the older womans slit. She could see Nathalie’s chest rise and fall with each deep breath, how her actions affected the needy woman. 

“Is Luka being mean to you? Denying you the sweet torture of sex?” Lila asked, pressing the tip of her finger against Nathalie’s clit.

“Yes,” the older woman gasped, her word a whispered breath as her body arched into the touch. Lila smirked as she leaned forward.

“Then beg for your mistress, I have time to kill before my real reason for visiting comes.” Lila laughed as she pressed the vibrator against Nathalie’s clit and watched the older woman convulse in the orgasam she had been denied all morning. Begs for her mistress screaming from her lips...


	14. Chapter 14

Nathalie had her eyes closed, her face smothered as she inhaled the scent of the younger woman’s dripping pussy. Her tongue dipped and licked at the pink insides, tracing the walls slowly, savoring the taste she had been denied all morning. She moaned as Lila teased the vibratory bullet against Nathalie’s clit. 

“You really are worthless, can’t even make me cum. Stop enjoying my taste and tongue fuck me right, or you won’t get to cum either.” Lila warned. Nathalie moved her tongue faster, sucking and swirling her tongue, making sure every inch of Lila was touched by her mouth. She heard her mistress moan before her body jerked as the vibrator was held tightly against her swollen clit. 

Nathalie tasted Lila’s orgasam as the younger pregnant woman’s hips twitched on her face. 

Her own orgasam had her seeing stars, her hips arching upwards as she screamed into Lila’s bare pussy. 

Lila crawled off her, smiling as she walked over to the chair by the window. Nathalie was trying too regain her breathing when the sound of a throat clearing drew her attention. 

“Nice of you to visit Lila,” Luka was glaring at the pregnant woman, naked and cum dribbling down her thigh. 

“I came to see my child’s godmother, and to ask you for something.” Lila replied as if what had just occurred was normal. Luka narrowed his eyes as he subconsciously rubbed at his miraculous. 

“I won’t free Gabriel,” he told her. Lila chuckled as she stood up. 

“Really? You think I was going to ask you that?” She asked, searching for her discarded clothes. 

“Then why else are you here?” Luka asked. Lila pulled on her shirt, but held her pants out to Luka. 

“Help a lady dress,” she ordered, smirking as Luka obeyed. “I simply wanted to know if you would give the snake to me.” Lila asked as Luka kneeled at her feet. She understood why Gabriel enjoyed this power, she enjoyed it just as much. 

Luka shook his head as he pulled her pants above her knees. 

“I won’t, you may have been his victim, or not. But you are not innocent, you hurt people as much as he did.” Luka whispered. Lila pouted as she leaned back on her arms, feeling Nathalie’s leg at her back. 

“So, you deny an unborn child his father?” She asked. Luka paused, she could see him thinking patiently. A sideways glance to Nathalie, and she formed her back up plan. She wouldn’t need it though, Luka was easily manipulated. He was a man controlled by emotion and lust. 

“You never knew your father, isn’t that right. Did you enjoy growing up without a father?” She asked. Luka glared up at her, his mouth opening to speak, but a single finger pressed against his lips stopped him. 

“Hand over the miraculous Luka, and you can play with the woman behind me.” Lila watched his eyes become unfocused as the last of his free will faded by her orders. A final gift from her daddy. An amok for her and Nathalie’s pleasure, their spy for the miraculous heroes. Lila wouldn’t fail him, she would bring him the cat and ladybug miraculous, she would get his wish granted. 

With hesitance, Luka removed the jewel from his wrist. Too bad the original hadn’t been this obedient when Nathalie seduced him that night. 

“Good boy, now, while your down there, clean up the mess the whore left.” Lila instructed as she grabbed his hair and forced his face between her legs. 


	15. Chapter 15

Lila looked at her army of sentimonsters. The miracle box, open and ready for her use. Using the snake miraculous during Emilie’s funeral had honestly been her best idea. Each clone had a miraculous, each looking like Luka. 

“You know your task, I expect good results.” She ordered, smirking as she took a seat on the older woman’s back. Nathalie groaning through her ball gag as the vibrators inside her pussy and ass made her weaker. 

Once the two women were alone, Lila yawned and adjusted her weight. 

“You fell for a doll, tell me, would you want a real Agreste? Would you want to create a hell of illusions. To trick and confine the hero’s of Paris?” Lila asked as she rubbed her belly. Nathalie said nothing as her mistress talked. The young woman smiled happy as she thought of Gabriel, soon her daddy would be back in her bed.

Nathalie whimpered, her cries for attention echoing off the walls of the room. Lila ignored her, the butterfly brooch in her hand. 

“I’m going out, be a good girl,” Lila said as she stood and walked out the door. She would personally bring home her baby’s daddy...

~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~

The best of a butterfly’s wings can create alternate universes. Can create a chain reaction of events. It is known as the butterfly effect. 

The real Luka Couffine was dead. In his place, a monster, an amok. Created by a woman desperate for love. A woman forsaken by her love. He was a tool, an object, a doll. He felt nothing. He wanted to. God he wanted to. Adrien Agreste was alone in his home. Surrounded by the broken remains Luka’s clones had left behind. 

Marinette had left to interrogate Gabriel. That left him alone with the Agreste heir. The reason behind his creation. 

“Let’s have some fun, daddy.” Luka smiled as he kissed the tied heir on the lips, the blade piercing his stomach. 

~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~

Marinette wore her spots, the occupants of the prison calling to her with both lust and anger. She was alone, and she had a single target. The isolated cell was on its own floor, guards at either end. At the center, was Gabriel. He wore all orange and looked like the fallen fashion designer he was. Like the villain he was. 

“Ladybug, to what do I owe the honors?” Gabriel asked, his chains rattling. No one trusted him. 

“Adrien and I held a funeral for your wife. It was beautiful. But, it also reminded me to ask why? Why did you toss away your son's love? Paris’s love?” She asked. Gabriel said nothing, his eyes and hers holding a strong gaze. 

“Love, love makes one do insane things.” Gabriel smiled as Ladybug raised a brow. 

“How’s my butterfly?” He asked. Ladybug blinked at the odd question. Why was he asking her that? Did he not care about his son? About the wife he spent years trying to bring back? 

“Your war isn’t over Ladybug, this battle was just one of the many flaps of a butterfly's wings.” Gabriel said as an explosion rocked the prison and across town, a green eyed blond choked on his own blood...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for more of this dramatic world in the next installment of my Taboo Daboo series!!!!


End file.
